Enforcer : A Zootopia AU Fanfic (DISCONTINUED)
by HerrMancyni
Summary: In a world where the Predator lives to serve as a living blade and meat shield for the Police Officers. A sly fox convict is assigned to the ZPD's first bunny cop.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to Zootopia**

 **Author's Note : The chapters will get longer. This chapter isn't edited yet.**

A long time ago, there was a watering hole, where all kinds of mammals would gather irrespective of their species or nature.

Many, many years had passed - and the animals had evolved to form a society of both Predator and Prey.

Welcome to Zootopia.

Where anyone _can't_ be anything.

Population : 10% Predator, 90% Prey.

How do natural opposites coexist in harmony, you ask? Obviously the once meek and weak prey couldn't become a physical equal to a predator who is predisposed to be vicious, aggressive and savage.

Simple.

Let me introduce you to the Predator Enforcers Initiative. Why fight against an unlawful, barbaric and savage Predator when you can use another unlawful, barbaric and savage Predator to subdue the opponent for you, dear prey?

Each officer in the ZPD is assigned a Predator Enforcer (mind you, 90% of convicted criminals are of course Predators). Predators become Predator Enforcers if the Judge decides that to be our sentence - for a crime that they 'deem' severe. Predator Enforcers don't serve forever (at least on the statute), they are allowed to be paroled after finished their term set by the Judge. But, to get back in is as easy as it is to sneeze.

At the end of the day, It's basically a life - death sentence, masked under the words : "If their behavior merits it, they can be put on parole."

Standard issue Predator Enforcer equipment : one Shock Collar.

Predator Enforcers become the sword and shield of their officer and the ZPD. To an extent, we also become slaves. Our lives becomes centered around our handler - the Police Officer, we live, eat, breath and bleed for them.

And every ZPD officer is given 6 Absolute Commands to be used on their Predator Enforcers, that are renewed at the end of every month. These commands cannot be defied - if you do... Your shock collar will attempt to *kill* you, by releasing shocks until the Predator shows compliance through desire or deed - or until they drop unconscious or dead.

Good?

Now, Enter Officer Judy Hopps - rookie cop and first bunny of the ZPD. Who graduated at the top of her class valedictorian, meriting her a position at Zootopia first precinct - City Centre.

On her first day of the job, I was assigned to her.

Oh! Who am I, you ask? How rude of myself. My name is Nicholas Wilde, with a 'P' in the middle - no it does not mean it stands for ' _Predator_ ' -ugh- let's not talk about that embarrassing thing today. Back to me, I'm a fox. And as you might've guessed, I'm a Predator Enforcer.

 **Author's Note : This fic is partially inspired by Zistopia AU (an amazing fancomic by the equally amazing nicolaswildes on Tumblr), the Psycho-Pass anime, Dobby from Harry Potter. To top it off we have -**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **~HerrMancyni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to the ZPD**

Author's Note : This is fresh off the typing hands. It hasn't been beta'd !

The sun barely rose - a mixture of streetlights and faint rays of the dawn illuminated the tiny apartment room. In this dingy home, was a desk where the alarm clock rested. Beside it was a carrot pen and a teal colored notebook lying on top of it. In front of the desk, was a single small bed - which a bunny with grey fur lay on it's pillow. The pillow was hard and the bed was equally as stiff. The bunny covered itself with a blue blanket that was complimentary with the room.

The alarm clock buzzed and beeped as it arrived at '5.30'. At its first 'beep', the bunny's ears shot up and along with them, sat up Judy Hopps - almost leaking enthusiasm and excitement.

Today was her first day on the ZPD - she had worked for this position all her life. She was brimming with anticipation to finally step foot into the famous ZPD building.

After performing her ablutions, she put on her uniform that was specially made for her size. Donning her kevlar vest - she pinned her golden badge on her left. Sparing glance at the mirror, she polished the golden badge with her paw before darting out of her room.

Navigating the great city of Zootopia was challenging for first-timers, even if she had done a lot of research and reading up about the area and it's maps. Other mammals gradually began to appear as Judy made her way to the ZPD, mammals of all shapes and sizes - the sheer diversity of the pedestrians was overwhelming and Judy found herself staring at different animals by accident.

Finally, Judy arrived at the front doors of the ZPD as the sun just rose to overpower the moon.

As she entered the front door, she saw a plump cheetah who sat at the reception counter, it was shocking at first, but at closer look Judy felt reassured as she noticed the shock collar around it's neck (thankfully). Before the cheetah was the words, 'Clawhauser' - and said cheetah was gulping down a bowl of cereal, as if it hadn't eaten in a long time. Slowly, she walked towards the cheetah, steeling herself for a vicious reaction. After all, to disturb a predator in the midst of their meal was tantamount to suicide - or so her parents had told. Although she'd mostly shrugged off their paranoia as codswallop - they did imprint a small bit into her character.

"Uh - Excuse me." said Judy meekly - to no avail, as the cheetah seemed to not notice her. "Ahem. _Excuse me._ " as she raised her voice. That caught the cheetah's attention - it instinctively place the bowl of cereal down quickly, as if afraid. The cheetah's head darted from left to right, trying to identify the source of the voice.

"Hello? Down here?" said Judy firmly.

At the prompt, the cheetah leaned over it's desk.

"Hello, I'm Officer Hopps!" said Judy proudly as she pointed to her golden badge.

As the cheetah's eyes found Judy- it let out a squeal of excitement. "OH EM GOODNESS! They really hired a bunny cop! I tell you what, you are even more cuter than you look dear!" came a squeaky and clearly excited voice - that rang throughout the building.

At that instant, a booming voice came from the highest floor - "Clawhauser! What did I say about shouting? Don't make me _command_ you to control that irritating voice of yours!".

Instinctively, the cheetah went silent - as his paw gripped his shock collar, wincing as if he was expecting something to occur.

A few beats of silence had passed, and Clawhauser seemed to let go of the collar - a sigh of relief escaped his lips. It seemed he didn't receive what he was expecting. He looked at Judy - realizing his shameful conduct as a professional. "Erm, Officer - I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. Please don't tell the Chief that I did that, if he asks. _Please._ " His voice silent and the initial emotions that colored the voice seemed to have disappeared. Beneath the voice, Judy's ears picked up the slight fear in the cheetah's voice.

Judy merely nodded in reply, not sure how to react.

Deciding to release the tense atmosphere, "Firstly, don't call me cute. When other bunnies do it, it's fine - but when other mammals do it… it's a little -"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Me, Benjamin Clawhauser - a cheetah who everyone thinks is just a fat, food loving enforcer stereotyping you."

"You are a Predator Enforcer?" the words came out even before she knew it. Judy was surprised that - _that_ was a Predator Enforcer. He didn't look the part and neither did he look like someone who'd be convicted of a crime.

Clawhauser fell silent. "I am. But I'm not on field duty. The Chief uses me as a receptionist, while I serve my time." A faint smile appeared on his face.

"Naw, it's ok. That's nice to hear. So… I assume the voice earlier was Chief Bogo?"

"Yup. His office is at the topmost floor of the ZPD too! Hey, since you are the new recruit today - you'll have to go to the bullpen for rollcall! -Oh dear, it's going to begin very soon! Go! It's right down there!" pointed the cheetah towards the leftmost corridor. "It's literally marked 'Bullpen' you won't miss it!"

"Thank you." said Judy as she turned and walked towards the bullpen.

As she made her way towards the bullpen, Judy received stares from bigger and burlier mammals - rhinos, giraffes and antelopes to name a few. She didn't really pay it much heed as she focused on making in time for rollcall. In her hurry, her sensitive hearing did pick up some things - predominantly questions asking about how a bunny could become a cop.

As she twisted the doorknob that was taller than her ears all full height - she entered a room of police officers. Practically of them were prey there were at first glance : hippos, rhinos and an elephant. They all sat in huge chairs with equally large tables before them - talking and joking - filling the room with mirth and noise.

Spotting an empty seat at the first row, Judy scurried and struggled to climb up the big chair. Finally, she got upon the chair that was at least one and a half times her height, she found herself only a head above the table when she stood at full height. After settling down, with her notebook and carrot pen on the table - primed and ready for note-taking, she turned to the officer on her right who was a huge rhino sitting in silence, who seemed - oddly familiar.

Noticing the badge, it read 'McHorn'. At closer scrutiny of this face - Judy managed to place it! This was her colleague at the academy, the one who she'd knock out in the Academy - that made her clinch the spot as first of the class too. Ouch.

The rhino didn't pay her much heed, was it bitterness of losing to her or did I just not notice her? Either way, she'd decided to make some friends.

"Hello! Officer Judy Hopps! Are you ready to make the world a better place?" as she formed a fist in expectation of a reciprocation of what they'd call a 'fistbump'.

A 'humph' and roll of eyes later - the gesture was thankfully reciprocated. Minus the issue that her seat and herself was pushed too.

The rhino turned away after the gesture. It was clear that today wasn't her day of making friends with the rhino.

Looking around for another potential friend, she noticed another silent officer. It was a gray wolf, who sat alone on the table on Judy's left. The officers who were there seemed to ignore his existence entirely as the wolf sat in pensieve isolation. On the neck of the wolf was a shock collar.

This is weird. Protocol had decreed that no Predator Enforcers could participate in the bullpen. Tempted to ask the wolf directly, she decided to muster her courage.

Turning to open her mouth-

"Ten-HUT!" yelled the hippo officer who stood at the front.

The room stood up in attention. They began chanting as they pounded the table - minus the wolf, who merely stood in attention.

Instantly, the door behind the podium burst open. A large buffalo entered the room. The room fell silent as he approached the podium. The buffalo had merely lifted his right paw - the crowd immediately sat down.

Judy spotted his badge that sat atop his muscular chest - 'Bogo', there was a scar that spread across his right cheek and his collar was decorated with four golden stars.. That's the chief of police alright. Said chief took out his reading glasses as he took a few red files from the hippo who stood beside him.

Only the wolf remained standing upright at his seat aside from the hippo and the chief. Judy sat down too, but stood up later realizing that if she sat down - she couldn't see anything but the table.

"Alright, I have 3 items on the docket. Number one. Let's address the elephant in the room - Francine." inciting a shocked reaction from the elephant that sat in the middle amongst other officers. "Happy Birthday."

Suddenly, the room exploded with applause and cheering as Francine breathed a sigh of relief.

After allowing the officers some make noise - Chief Bogo continued "Number 2. We have some new recruits that I should mention - including our first bunny officer."

Judy practically inflated with eagerness, as she stood up right - waiting.

" _Who cares._ " spat the Chief. The crowd roared with laughter and taunting. Deflating Judy completely - all she could do was muster a small chuckle.

"Number 3! Alright everyone, we still have 14 Missing Mammal cases that hasn't been solved in 2 weeks. City Hall is right up my tail for us to solve it. This is _priority number - one."_

The seriousness of the situation silenced the room and Judy immediately began recording details into her notebook.

"Assignments! Have been mete out to existing Officers. Those who need replacements - follow me. Hopps! McHorn! You two come along as well." Chief Bogo then turned and walked out the door. Followed by the hippo, a zebra officer, a goat officer, McHorn and Judy who dashed to the front.

Walking down a new corridor that was decorated with white fluorescent lights and white walls, Judy noticed some of the walls had scratches and some bits of the walls were repainted. Other parts of the floor had claw marks, and some bits of the floor was cracked. As they walked, Judy overheard the zebra talking to the goat.

"Hey, Lily. What happened to your Pred-Enf ? It was a bear wasn't it?"

"Oh? Him? He went and got himself killed." replied Lily the goat.

"What happened?"

"I told the idiot to apprehend the a tiger - that son of a predator got hit by a truck as we chased the tiger. I tell ya, these predators really are a new form of stupid. The perp went scot-free, what a waste of my breath honestly. I even had to pay for the truck and cleanup. _Disgusting_. Don, What about you-"

 _Slam!_

The group of them stopped in their tracks and spun around instantly to the noise. The wolf who was with them during the bullpen was the cause of the noise.

The wolf used his paw to hold the goat against the wall, _forcefully._ His collar was beeping - a warning about getting too agitated, but that didn't faze him. The eyes of the wolf was seething with rage as he growled, "Don't. You. Ever. Mock. David."

All of them moved to act - but was stopped by the Chief. Chief Bogo calmly said, "Wolford. Stand down."

But the wolf didn't pay it any heed as he continued. "AND MIND YOU - he did not get 'hit' by a truck. He was trying to protect _your_ sorry ass from getting hit by the truck as you ran across the road blindly." as he hissed at the goat who seemed to be trembling in fear.

"I SAID - ENOUGH!" commanded Chief Bogo, as he pressed his watch on his left wrist twice, and twisted the dial - at least two full turns as Judy counted.

Instantly, a sharp 'beep' was heard from the collar of Wolford. Following the beep, the wolf crumpled on the floor struggling with the shock collar at its' neck - howling in pain, as it's body twisted and jerked. This went on for some time, before 3 soft beeps were heard - and the wolf's tensed body relaxed, his eyes watering and drool leaked out his mouth. A few pained deep breaths were heard from the wolf.

"Good. Thank you, Wolford." said Chief Bogo. "The next time you do this - I won't be so lenient. Count your blessings as you are in the presence of new recruits and they need replacements. Now, you know what to say to Officer Lily."

Gathering his breath, the wolf struggled to stand up - finally he got on his feet. Bowing deeply and lowly before the goat, "I'm sorry, Officer - for my vicious and violent conduct. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

Lily merely spat on his face, as she turned towards Chief Bogo. "Chief, I'll play nice today, kay? At least I got to see as wretched face in agony. I do expect some compensation - _wolf._ "

The buffalo didn't show any signs of acknowledgement, as he begun to trek towards his destination. The rest of the officers merely followed suit - except for the wolf - Judy noticed, who remained bowing with the spit dripping off his face. She took her packet of tissues from her pocket and handed it to him discreetly before catching up to the front of the group.

The walk continued a little bit more, and stopped as Bogo halted by a steel door. He made a gesture towards the hippo. And the hippo led Lily, Don the goat first into the room. With the only Bogo, Judy, McHorn and Wolford (who remained at a distance) - Bogo turned to them.

"Welcome new recruits to the ZPD. Beyond this door, are different Predator Enforcers - each of which are serving differing sentences for their crimes. They are predators - so they are already ready to be sent to the frontlines to fight. I'll let that _thing_ explain further. After you've picked your Pred-Enf, collect your assignments from Clawhauser." said Chief Bogo - before he turned away a left.

There were only 3 left. McHorn seemed to shuffle in his spot - his face evidently uncomfortable with having the wolf so close to them. As Wolford moved in front of them, he nodded at Judy - before opening the steel door for them. "Enter."

The room had a window that shown into another room that was dirty and under-maintained. White light filled both rooms. There was a microphone on a table before the window.

Motioning at the row of chairs before the table, "Sit. Anywhere." said Wolford.

Finding a seat in front row, and McHorn two rows behind Judy - Wolford begun.

"Hello, Officers. My name is Wolford. I am the head of the Predator Enforcers program. I serve as representative and middleperson between the Handlers - you guys, and the Enforcers - us."

Moving a paw to his collar and pulling it out to show it, "This is a shock collar - we call it Obedience, but no one uses it - we just call it shock collars. This collar is given to all convicted Predators - and removed as and when our sentence expires."

Releasing his grip on the collar, "You guys are Handlers. Your role is to control, monitor and supervise your Enforcer. You give an order, it's our job as Enforcers to execute it. If we fail, you can choose to award punishment - using this," Taking out 2 watches, Wolford distributed it to Judy and McHorn. "Put it on."

The watches were electronically configured - with black straps and had a ZPD badge revolving on its screen. As Judy put on the watch, the screen flickered and went black. Then, an electronic voice spoke - just loud enough for Judy to hear - but no louder, "Hello, Officer. Please lift the watchface to one of your eyes and look into the badge."

Performing as requested. As she stared into the badge - a short vibration rippled on her wrist. "Retina - identified. Step 2 Verification : ready. Officer, please use your thumb to touch the screen - now." Complying once more - as Judy pressed her right thumb onto the screen - the same vibration came again. "Officer identified. Judy Hopps - ZPD - First Precinct. Welcome Officer Hopps. I am Tamer. Call upon my name now."

"Ahem, Tamer?" said Judy embarrassedly - she hadn't really interacted much with smart devices, so talking to her watch made her feel awkward.

No response came from the watch. She looked up at Wolford, who mouthed to her, 'Louder'.

Clearing her throat, "Tamer." said Judy firmly - this time the vibration came.

"Noted. Thank you Officer - Hopps. Your set-up process is now complete. You may call upon me if you need to make a request." The screen went black - before the revolving golden badge of the ZPD returned.

McHorn seemed to have completed his set-up too.

"Good. Good." praised Wolford. "This watch should never be taken off. It's waterproof and charges from movement and solar power. You may use this watch to contact HQ - pair it with your phone for more convenience and… _control_ and monitor your Enforcer." said Wolford hesitantly. "During your training you have been informed about Absolute Commands. Tamer is used to give _those_ commands. Remember you only can give 6 such commands a month, so use them _wisely_. Questions, so far?" His voice had the tone that was almost felt like he pleaded for them not to resort to using those commands.

"Yes, Officer McHorn?" responded Wolford.

"So, we also use Tamer to deliver punishment to our Pred-Enfs right? Like what the Chief did earlier?" asked McHorn gruffly.

Wolford paused - his paw instinctively moved to touch his collar. "...Yes, that is correct." Looking at Judy, "Anything else?"

Judy had no questions, and McHorn seemed to be satisfied.

"Moving on, I have 3 unassigned Enforcers for you to choose from. Each enforcer is different, and they'll be with you all the way -"

"Unless they _die_ right?" interjected McHorn.

A pained expression faintly appeared on Wolford's face as he nodded at McHorn. Turning away, he turned on the microphone and spoke into it, "Send them in."

* * *

 **Author's Actual Note :  
Finally, I've done typing this chapter. Welcome to the ZPD guys! This fic is going to face long chapters rather than my normal shorter ones you see in "Just a Freud". This isn't going on AO3 yet, so you guys get a first screening!**

On a side note, I've made myself a Tumblr : Herr_Mancyni

 **Please check me out there, and send your questions and stuff there! Writing may be a lonely passion, but I still can talk to people! If you want someone to chat to, hit me up on my Tumblr!**

 **~HerrMancyni**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Welcome to the Enforcers**

 **Author's Note : This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet! Please** ** _bear_** **with me!**

The door on the other end slammed open, and 3 mammals entered - all 3 sporting a shock collar hugging their necks. One was a red fox - dressed in a light green dress shirt with an out-of-fashion design and brownish pants with a red-blue striped indigo tie and shock collar around it's neck, who had a relaxed look on it's face. On it's neck hung a card - "Prisoner : 002439, Predator - Nicholas P. Wilde". Judy instantly disliked the fox - partially because of her upbringing where her parents and relative always warned her of foxes. Foxes were said to be accursed untrustworthy scum - "Foxes are the _Worst," reminded her father and mother before she left for Zootopia._ Plus, Judy had a bad experience with a fox when she was 9. The scar that Gideon Grey left on her cheek was mostly covered with her fur, but the event still haunted her at times (like right now). Though she generally paid those things no heed, she still felt uneasy as she saw the fox.

Beside the fox stood a tall and white-furred polar bear, who wore a black tracksuit with golden accents. Judy spotted a golden locket dangling from golden necklace alongside his card - "Prisoner : 002167, Predator - Raymond Ardnut". The bear was towering and more than twice her height, he looked strong as Judy observed his composition hidden beneath his fur and tracksuit.

At the other end stood a wolf - who looked similar to Wolford. His face shown the same emotionless expression as Wolford, on his neck hung also - a card - "Prisoner : 001609, Predator - Gary Wolford". Judging from the prisoner number, this wolf seemed to have been in for some time - that meant he should have more experience. Additionally, wolves were known to be agile and swift - capable of hunting in groups naturally. But -

\- It didn't take much cognition to piece it together. That wolf was a relative to Wolford. As Judy glanced at Wolford's face as the 3 mammals came in - the look of sheer horror - had confirmed it. However, he soon regained is neutral countenance. Turning towards McHorn and Judy, "Before you are 3 Predator-Enforcers. You are to select _one_ and I'll send them into the room - they will almost become your Enforcer right then."

"Wait. What if they aren't the one for me?" said McHorn.

"All the Enforcers exist to _serve_ their Handlers. There is no such thing as 'not the right one' - they will perform at the best of their abilities to suit you, Officer." replied Wolford. "Take your time to select the Enforcer that you believe is right for you."

Unsurprisingly, McHorn didn't spare any time to even ponder. Before Judy could speak, he walked up with heavy stomping to the mirror and jabbed his finger on the glass impatiently at the bear named Raymond. His breath equally heavy - like a kid fawning over candy or a new toy. "That bear suits my strength and _size._ "

Wolford nodded and breathed a sigh of relief that was audible to Judy's sensitive hearing - as he spoke into the microphone, "Number 002167." The bear turned and walked towards the steel door.

McHorn turned to Judy with a glint in his eye, "Hey bunny cop - why don't you use that fox - a bunny's natural enemy who is your size too. It'd be ironic to see a natural enemy serving it's prey. HA-HA-HA" pointing his thumb at the fox - laughed the rhino, full of ridicule.

Judy paid the rhino no heed. With the obvious choice taken by McHorn - she had to decide between Gary and Nicholas. On one paw, Gary seemed agile and capable - from the eyes she could see he was attentive and alert. However, if she went with Gary - she'd be holding responsibility over Wolford's relative. She wasn't confident of how her ability to protect him. On the other paw -

The other door in their room opened with a click, pausing Judy's train of thought. The bear lumbered in, his necklace swinging and ringing on his neck as he walked in. Wolford pointed at McHorn - silently telling the bear that the rhino he pointed at was his handler.

The bear moved towards McHorn. It was taller than McHorn, as it breathed down upon his face. McHorn gripped the bear's arm tightly - before laughing, "Ha-ha, muscles! You're strong !"

Then, he grabbed his card to read - "Raymond. What a name for a brute like you." said McHorn as he smiled. "But -" as he grabbed the golden locket, bringing it to his face for closer inspection - to which the bear tensed, "This has to _go._ "

Yanking it off the bear's neck forcefully - with a loud 'snap' the chain broke - a testament to McHorn's inherent strength. The rhino threw it on the floor and crushed it beneath his foot, as the sounds of cracking emanated.

Suddenly there was the sound of breathing picking up - sharp breaths. It all happened so quickly, before Judy or Wolfard could act -

The bear leapt - roaring in anger, with a voice that sounded furious and full of rage. "My locket… My locket… MY LOCKET! Maria!" howled the bear.

Then came a 'beep' from a collar - Judy knew it wasn't Wolfard's as she was standing closer to him. The sound was from… the bear.

With a mighty roar, he grabbed McHorn my his collar - lifting him off the ground. "YOU - DIE." Then, he flung McHorn like a sack of potatoes into the row of chairs. Loud crashes and beeps were heard.

Wolford stood in front of Judy shielding her, as he spoke into his radio taken from his pocket - requesting for backup.

Raymond prepared to pounce at McHorn. His collar's light flickered from an orange light - to a red light - a sharp beep was heard, before - howling. Lots of howling and groaning. The bear keeled over - his paw clutching the collar. Judy saw tears leak from large bear. Beneath his pained screams, Judy heard whispers and pleas for 'Maria' seeping from fallen polar bear. Raymond writhed as he stretched his other arm out at the crushed locket. Judy noticed a crumpled picture of 2 polar bears of the same height in the dented heart-shaped locket - Maria must've been his lover.

Moments of tension passed - watching the bear struggle and suffer - three beeps came finally, signalling the end of the excruciation. His hand dropped from the collar, along with the howls of agony and a deathly silence fell over the room. The silence was soon broken by a steady beep from the collar of the unconscious bear, the light remained red.

At that instant, two elk police officers armed air-powered elephant tranquilizers burst into the room. Finding the bear, the elk closer to the bear holstered it's weapon as he clicked on it's watch - a Tamer no less. "This is Officer Brooke, Tamer. Can you verify the life signs of this Predator Enforcer?" said the elk, as he moved his watch near the collar section where the red light was.

The noise stopped, and the red light faded. After looking at his Tamer, the elk stood up and spoke into the radio on his shoulder. "This is Officer Brooke. At 1130 hours, Prisoner 002167 is declared dead."

"Excuse me, Officer. The prisoner's name was Raymond Ardnut." interjected Wolford. Judy believed it to be Wolford's way of dignifying the death of the enforcer, who'd perished such a 'unjust' death - maybe it was the way of the Predators reasoned Judy.

"Shut up you. Your negligence cause the bear to go feral." said Officer Brooke firmly. As he pressed his radio again, " Ahem. I will continue : Cause of death - cardiac arrest from collar. Cause of Collar reaction - Predator had exhibited violent battery towards a ZPD Officer, resulting in severe shock. Full report will be synced from my Tamer. Requesting clean-up crew at the Pred-Enf Selection Room. Over." Nodding to the other elk, they both left the room without another thought for any of it's occupants.

Meanwhile, McHorn was left lying on the floor - dazed.

Wolford turned to Judy. "I'd take this time to mention - that the collar has a built in sensor to prevent Enforcers from attacking their Officers or Handlers, with or without a Tamer. But the Tamer allows the Handler to control the shock severity. Without the Tamer, the Enforcer will receive a severe voltage shock - in 97% of cases it's death or permanent paralysis." Turning towards the window that held the remaining two enforcers, "You'll learn more about your Tamer as you use it. For now, you need to-"

His sentence was cut off as he was shoved aside by a furious McHorn - who had gotten up as he slammed his paw on the glass. "Give me that wolf." as he huffed at the mirror - catching his breath.

"Officer, I recommend you sit down and calm your thoughts first. We could postpone your selection of an Enforcer to another time. Please do not make rash decisions." pleaded Wolford in an attempt to dissuade McHorn. From his voice, Judy could make out that it was a mix of intentions : one half was the voice of reason, the other was the voice of worry. It was clear that if his relative - Gary, had to go with McHorn - it would cause Wolford endless worry.

Unfortunately, McHorn's temper and impatience got the better of him - he grabbed Wolford by his collar, pulling him to face the rhino. "Do I look like I'm asking a question? GET ME THAT WOLF." commanded the rhino.

Judy decided to step in, finding that McHorn indeed was making a rash judgement. "Excuse me, Officer McHorn - I think you should listen to ." As she tried to separate Wolford from McHorn's grip.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, bunny. I don't take shit from you. I'm bigger and superior. Don't think just because you got top in class that, you have any right to order _me_ around _._ " shouted McHorn loudly as his glared at Judy - it appeared that the rhino had his pride above his head.

Try as she might, Judy _was_ intimidated - but the sheer size and overwhelming presence of her rhino colleague. Her trained nerves of steel wavered, as she backed away silently - her head down. She knew she would lose the battle, as McHorn's sheer strength and rage dominated the room. Plus, making enemies on the first day of the force wasn't the best decision.

"WOLF!" commanded McHorn. "You do _understand_ what happens when you _defy_ an Officer of the law."

Wolford's face said it all - he was stumped. He had no choice - Judy knew what McHorn said was true. It was a statutory provision - that gave Officers special authority and powers over Predators, section 3 of the Police and Predator Act. These were one of the statutes that were drilled into their heads in Theory Lectures at the Academy. This legislation was one of the most critiqued laws - mostly from the Predator camp, leading to citywide protests that lasted months when it was enacted.

Wolford surrendered, as he dragged himself to give the order into the mic. "Send _both_ the prisoners in." He spared an apologetic glance at Judy, noticing her squirm. She knew had gotten the fox by default and she'd bet that if she tried to request a change, the higher-up would brush her request off.

Not long after, the wolf and the fox made their entrance into the room. The wolf stood, impassive and at attention before a satisfied McHorn ; while the red fox stood, a head above Judy - with a lazy look on his face, his eyes were half-open - as if bored or 'dead'. She could've sworn the fox sniggered to himself when he was pointed to her by Wolford.

She groaned internally, this was going to be a difficult Enforcer to be forced to work with.

Nicholas P. Wilde found himself standing before a bunny, as he entered the room - the discomfort and displeasure at his presence was so strong that he could _smell_ it (it was that, or the bear on the floor).

The bunny most of all - had a face that said 'I absolutely do not want to work with a _fox_.' It wasn't too difficult to recognize that face. After all, living in the city of Zootopia allowed Nick to witness first-hand how badly thought of foxes were - everyone he came across wore the same look on their face. It amused Nick sometimes to think that society had managed to create such a unique 'face', the face of 'I don't want to work with a fox'. Heck, even the 'I hate predators' face was distinctively different, because - when it came to working with fox, not only was there the fear of a predator ; but there was also the fear of an untrustworthy liar.

He couldn't believe himself - he was standing before the acclaimed, 'First bunny officer of the ZPD', 'Valedictorian of her class' - that was part of Mayor Bellwhether's Mammal Inclusion Initiative. Or so he read about in a small column in the news while he sat in jail - clearly it shown how much the papers bothered about that bunny. The prisoners (practically all Predators) joked about the bunny - it was the talk of the cells.

Bunnies were said to be dumb, perpetually in heat and having an obesession love of carrots - or at least that's what he grew up hearing (and that was what was thrown around in the jail too). Other popular stereotypes were : foxes are sly and sloths are slow.

While Nick didn't put much stock into these biased opinions - he had seen many animals grow up into their label, fulfilling the prophecies they were assigned. Nick played his part where it was relevant and he used these roles to his advantage too. After all -

Nick was brought out of his thoughts as he found himself standing before the bunny - his back was turned to the rhino and the wolves. Silence permeated the tense atmosphere.

"My name is Nicholas P. Wilde. I'm a Predator Enforcer, fox and I'm a business-mammal. Nice to meet you, Officer -" stately Nick coolly, as he offered a paw to the rabbit to shake.

"Hopps. Officer Judy Hopps." came the reply and - to Nick's surprise - a reciprocation of his pawshake. It was a curt and brief shake, her grip was light - from her body language and face - Nick managed to pick up on her uneasiness. However, she _did_ shake his paw - that was reassuring enough. 'Just like a day at work. Maybe she'll be useful.' thought Nick.

Before they could dialogue any further - Wolford butted in. "Now that basic introductions have been made. The Chief is running out of patience, so let me make this quick - move your Tamer towards the shock collar of your Predator Enforcer - and hold it there for a few moments - to finish your pact, the Tamer has a detector that would pair you to the Unassigned Enforcer. Tamer will guide you the rest."

From the corner of her eye, Judy spotted McHorn - who had already completed their part. To make matters worse, the Gary the wolf (who seemed to pick up on the rhino's traits) and McHorn stared at her with a bemused expression - as if waiting for her to make a fool of herself.

The fox was taller than her, her smaller size and height would make the pairing process difficult. She had to either climb on top of a chair to reach his neck or she would have to ask him to bend lower for her. Either of the acts would be tantamount to her admitting her smaller stature - which meant that she was weak and incapable. Judy's felt insecure as she racked her brains for a amicable solution.

At the same time, Nick spotted the smirk in the eyes of the rhino Officer and the wolf who stood beside him. They looked like they've become swift pals. He noticed his handler shooting glances at them - and the doubt that shown clearly on her face and from her stance. He had decided - even if the bunny seemed to dislike him, he had not sunk to the point where he'd allow that bunny to 'see that they got to her'. Moreover who would want to lose face to a stupid wolf who howls for no apparent reason.

Taking charge, Nick lowered himself on one knee before Judy - as a warrior would as he receives his knighthood. If they wanted a show - he would give them a show. As he glanced upward expectantly, the only reaction he found was the stunned look on her face. Was it weird that he found it cute?

" *Cough* - Carrots, here's where you pair your Tamer to me." whispered Nick - just loud enough for the bunny's ears to pick up. He then declared loudly - "Officer Hopps, I, Nicholas Wilde am at your service. I entrust my life to your capable hands."

Judy's sensitive hearing caught the message and she acted along without further ado. "And I place mine in yours."

'Wait. What?' was the first words that went through the minds of the two. 'Did I really just say that?'

'How would a fox protect me?'

'How would a bunny protect me?'

A short vibration rippled on from her wrist as she held the Tamer by the fox's neck, following it was the voice of the watch - "Predator Enforcer - Identified. Mr. Nicholas Piberius Wilde," looking at the fox, Judy noticed the squeamish expression that appeared on his face. "Predator - Red Fox. Prisoner No. 002439. Officer - Hopps. Do you wish to pair yourself with - Nicholas Piberius Wilde?" queried her watch. "If Yes, please tap once - If No, please tap and hold the badge."

Judy looked at the fox. Taking a deep breath, she tapped the badge on her Tamer. A vibration came again - and the collar the fox wore beeped and it's light went blue. "Confirmation Accepted. Team 19 - Registered in Database. Officer - Hopps and - Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Officer - Hopps - you have not received full authorisation for database access. However, you may access Nicholas Piberius Wilde's records. Further set-up for your Enforcer can be conducted at your command, Officer - Hopps." At that the blue light on the fox's collar turned to green.

Judy was relieved - as she glanced at the McHorn and Gary - who merely looked away. Wolford nodded approvingly at her, "Good. Chief Bogo is waiting for you in the bullpen. You can further set up your Tamer with your Enforcer - for better synchronisation. Good luck."

Wolford pointed at the door where they had first came into. "You know the way back to the bullpen. I'll have to stay for cleanup." as he spared a sad look at the fallen bear.

McHorn and Gary were the first to leave, with Gary trailing behind his handler. They left swiftly without a word. Judy spotted Wolford stare longingly at Gary's back as he walked out without a word.

Nick found Judy staring off into space again - she had a tendency to do that. Nudging her with his elbow, "Officer, I think we too, should leave?"

"Huh? Oh, yes!" replied Judy leaving her trance.

Nick leading the way, he walked towards the door. He didn't like to be in the presence of the wolf - he could feel the wolf signalling to him that he was unwanted. As he got out into the corridor, he turned to speak to his handler.

To his surprise - she wasn't following him. Well, it's not actually surprising - after all, he was the Pred-Enf. She was the handler - she should be leading and he was supposed to be waiting for him. Turning back to return to her side - Nick stopped in his tracks as he heard the murmurs from the room that he'd just left, moving to the side of the door to eavesdrop. Nick overheard the wolf was talking - to Judy he presumed.

"Officer, I have something to ask of you."

"Yes, Mr. Wolford?"

"If it's convenient for you, please keep an eye out for my little brother - Gary. He got paired with Officer McHorn. I… get worried that his handler would be the end of him." sighed Wolford.

"Of course! I'll do my best, Mr Wolford. That's why I joined the ZPD in the first place. To serve and protect!"

"Officer, I must thank you - for your kindness. It's rare to find decent mammals with integrity nowadays. Speaking of integrity - foxes aren't in the list. Especially _that_ one. I'm sorry you had to be assigned to him."

Nick was tempted to burst in to derail this conversation, but Wolford continued before he could move.

"Listen - Officer, you could always make a _negligent_ command on the field. If he's out - you can request for a new enforcer."

"I - uh - pardon me asking, but what about David ?"

"David is different - he was a decent predator. All predators are saints when compared to the _fox_. They are - the worst of the lot. Do you know - they are the ones that give us Predators a bad name. Seriously, they are a _curse_! You'd best get rid of him before you feel the effects of the fox's curse."

Ah - that was the wolf's true nature. Nick wasn't particularly - when he was in school, those were the same words he'd heard from the teachers behind his back.

"They can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh - but they can. Nicholas Wilde is the worst of the lot. I hear he assaulted an animal with his _claws._ Worse yet, he'd even swindle - one of the richest philanthropist billionaires in Zootopia. Scum of the earth really, that fox. Plus, _there are rumors that he used to serve in Intelligence."_ the wolf's voice lowered to a whisper. "Look, I don't want to hold you - but please Officer, for your safety - please consider getting rid of him. If you need help - you can look for me."

Nick was a mess, his heart was mixed with anxiety and fear. 'So - that's how it's going to be.' as he steeled himself for the worst. Tightening his tie to calm his nerves - he vowed to keep the bunny cop at arms' length. I mean I don't even know her at all, we've just met - _today_ \- but some part of me feels hurt and betrayed already.

Wasting no time, he quickly shuffled towards the bullpen.

What he didn't catch was Judy's reply, "Mr. Wolford - I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you. I'm not so selfish as to send someone to their death just to protect my own interests. That's _not_ why I became a police officer. And - please don't view my _partner_ so lowly." stated Judy firmly. "Now, if you'd excuse me - I have a briefing to attend." as she left without a second thought.

As she left the Wolford - replaying the conversation in her mind - she found it weird that she'd use the word 'partner' for the fox enforcer.

* * *

 **Author's Actual Note :**

 **Holy shit. I took sometime for this upload. But the 'holy shit' was meant for the great idea that formed in my mind. This story is going to get a helluva lot of continuity.**

 **#2 : I'm looking for** **betas** **! If you are interested, please hit me up on the {PM}s. You'll be paid in praise, appreciation and of course, my friendship!**

 **#3 : I have a Tumblr ! Please check me out there, it's a fresh account - so I don't have much following! It'd do me a great favor if ya'll come and show some love there :) You can find me .com**

 **Until next time,  
~** ** _HerrMancyni_**


End file.
